Carra Luind
Carra Luind is a mage from Blazing Soul, and waitress for the restaurant there. She was the daughter of a gang member under the command of Peltin Geonova, and the last surviving member. She uses Archive magic to help with her waitressing by using it to take orders and creating menus for customers. While she is a mage, she can't fight and would rather run from combat then get hurt. Appearance Carra is a short, 15 year old girl with pink eyes and long, fiery red hair. She ties her hair into a pair of pigtails with a pair of black tattered ribbons. Unknown to most, she has a series of scars an her back she got when she was kidnapped by Sarin Forgranza, to draw out Peltin. Her guild mark is located on the back of her right forearm and is colored Pink Carra's regular outfit consists of a long-sleeved black shirt with a pair of white stripes on the shoulder and a pink dress worn overtop. Her long shirt is to hide the scars on her back. She also sports a pair of black pants that reach down to just below her knees, and a pair of black sandals on her feet, and a pair of purple glasses. Lastly, she keeps a necklace she got from Peltin inside her black shirt, it resembles a drop of water with a small sapphire incrusted on it. Personality Becoming if her age, Carra isn't very mature, getting exited about a lot of things, but none the less confronts everything with a very level head. She rarely takes a side in some of the fights that go on in the guild, as her only concern is with the restaurant. She takes her job very seriously and gets upset when people say she is "just a waitress". She also feels indebted to the guild, because they took in both her and Peltin Geonova when they needed a place to call home. she also is the only person who actually warms up to Peltin, as she can see trough his tough guy act. She also gets defensive whenever people criticize Peltin and his mannerisms. On occasion, she even tags along with him on jobs, all because Peltin is the only family she has left. While on a job with him, Carra never leaves his side, as she knows she has no combat ability's on her own. Because of an experience she had in her childhood, she has a cripling fear of pain. Even if someone is in danger, she is unable to act do to her fear. This tendency causes some members to think of her as a coward, though people who have heard her story understand where it comes from. If forced into a fight, she will try to distract or intimidate opponents with her Archive magic, or signal for help from the guild. History Born into a gang of vigilantes, Carra always wanted to go on adventures, envying the other members of the gang for there strength. Though most members thought it was cute, the leader, Peltin, kept her far out of any dealings they might have had. Though they where strong, Peltin didn't want to risk her safety by taking her out on jobs. Undiscouraged by this, Carra began working around there hideout, doing odd jobs for people and helping out where she could. She began training in the use of Archive magic to assist people with bookkeeping and records. Though she was unaware of it at the time, the gang was running into trouble from the local crime bosses. The organised crime in the area had grown so large that it was to the point where they could no longer deal with it on there own. To make maters worse the lieutenant in the gang, Sarin Forgranza, betrayed them and sold them out to the crime bosses. in a single attack, they lost over half of there manpower, and the remaining members had to flee for there lives. While on the move, Carra still insisted on fighting. Though she was to young to understand that the battle they had just fought cost them the lives of half there friends, leaving them both mentally, and physically defeated. Far from being out of harms way, the gang was chased across several country's, slowly loosing members the whole way. Still believing that they could fight, Carra headed off on her own to confront there pursuers, thinking that it would inspire the other members to action. Unfortunately, Carra understood all to late that they didn't have the manpower to fight back. Though the other members came to her rescue in time for her to escape unharmed, several members, including her parents, where killed in the battle. With this loss, Carra and Peltin where the only members left alive, and Peltin knew that to survive, they had to ask for help. It was at this time that they arrived in Bantia, and headed to the Blazing Soul mage guild to ask for protection. Unfortunately, as he guild had just changed hands from one master to the next, they didn't have the resources to help the pair, especially considering that they where part of a gang. The best they could do was offer them a place to stay, so for a few days, Carra and Peltin hid themselves at the guild, though they where still far from being out of danger. Sarin eventually tracked them down, wanting to finish the job he had started, and ambushed Carra to take her hostage in an effort to draw out Peltin. He kept her prisoner for 2 weeks before Peltin was able to track them down, and an intense fight ensued in order for Peltin to rescue Carra. Though Peltin was victorious in driving Sarin off, the 2 weeks he spent hunting them, coupled with his wounds from the fight, left both he and Carra helpless. It wasn't until Davin Vamiro found them a day later that they got medical treatment for there wounds. After being carted back to the guild, Carra and Peltin where both offered a place within Blazing Soul. Though she joined, Carra refused to go out on jobs because she had developed a fear of being hurt while she was held as a hostage. To work around this, She became a waitress at the guild to earn a living, where she worked for the next 10 years, while Peltin eventually became an S-Class mage. Magic and Abilities Archive - While not meant for combat, Carra uses this to help with her serve people at the restaurant. she can create menus at tables, and relay orders to Jon Harben in the kitchen. While she has tried to adapt it into some sort of fighting style, she has had little success, and the most she can do is attempt intimidate opponents with bluffs and lightshows. *'Flash -' An attack Carra developed in order to blind opponents. By creating a magic sign in front of her, she lights it up so intensely that it becomes impossible to look directly at it. *'Bluff -' Carra creates a large display and pictures monsters, solders, or even fire. She mostly uses this to scare off unruly customers when most of the members are out, though sometimes it doesn't always work, so she has to resort to running or calling for help. No combat experience -''' Despite being a mage on one of the roughest guilds around, Carra has no knowledge of how to fight. this has stemmed from a combination of having no training, and her intense fear of being hurt in combat. 'Severe Agliophobia -' Because of her time being abused as a hostage, Carra has developed a severe case of Agliophobia, or fear of pain. So severe in fact, that she even feels discomfort simply watching the matches that go on behind main hall, as the sight of other people in pain makes her freeze up. When injured herself, goes into a sort of catatonic state. The duration of each episode varies widely, depending on the severity of the injury. A small cut can last up to ten minuets, while more serious wounds can land her in this state for over a day. Equipment '''Necklace Charm - A necklace she carries that originally belonged to her mother. She keeps it as a memento of her parents, as well as all her friends in Peltins gang. It resembles a metallic water drop with a small Sapphire encrusted in the center, which hangs by a thin chain around her neck. Pet ' Chico -' A dog Carra got while on a trip to Genosha. Chico has black fur over his back and head, and white fur on underbelly and paws. He was offered to Carra as a gift and immediately warmed to Carra. Chico is very protective of Carra, barking at any stranger who approaches her, and comforting her when she is troubled. While at work, Chico says at Carra's house, though she occasionally brings him around the guild for exorcise. When at the guild, he helps clear tables by eating scraps and taking dishes to the kitchen. He has fierce rivalry with Zeke, as to who is really the guilds mascot, with each one trying to act cuter than the other. Stats Trivia This is the 4000th article published on this wiki, hooray for me. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Blazing Soul Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Human